objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Big Object Battles
is a new show where 25 objects go for 10000000000000000000000000 bucks and a trip to happy land! characters Picturescared.png|picture Mexican Leafy Pose.png|mexican leafy Mojang.png|mojang Pancake.png|pancake Gold.png|gold Needle.png|needle Bowling Ball.png|bowling ball Test Tube wiki pose remade.png|test tubey Diamond pose.png|diamond HoverBoard Pose.png|hover board Wet Floor Sign Pose.png|wet floor sign DimePose.png|dime 156px-Broom Pose.png|broom Chaos emerald.gif|chaos emerald Friend Token pose.png|friend token Bob the Token pose.png|bob the token Dollarangry.png|dollar DonutPose.png|donut (25th place) Coinylol.png|coin Onion Ring.png|onion ring Syringe (Pose).png|syringe Coloring Book.png|comic book ACWAGT Bow Pose.png|bow PizzaPoint.png|pizza Match Box.png|box of matches Firey speaker box.png|firey speaker box (co-host) dukey and friends.png|dukey (host) (not an object) eliminated characters place episode 1. it starts bob the token: I am bored box of matches: me too pizza: free pizza delivery! (throws out pizzas to bob token and box of matches) bob token: thx pancake: calm down donut! donut: shut up you loser pancake: why donut: because you are a loser bow: hey don't be mean why go live on your own side pancake: thx bow (dukey screams falling in the sky) (then hits the ground and stops screaming) comic book: who are you? dukey: hello im from dukey and friends and im hosting a new object show to battle for a trip to happy land and a lot of momey! (firey speaker box falls and hits the ground) firey speaker box: that's right! this is... dukey and firey speaker: big object battles! dukey: let pick the teams later epics: pancake, gold, needle, test tube, bow, box of matches, bob token, pizza, comic book, friend token, dime, diamond, hover board neturals: syringe, onion ring, coin, donut, dollar, broom, chaos emerald, picture, mexcian leafy, mojang, bowling ball, wet floor sign dukey: neturals is up for elimination! comment to vote now! voting ends October 17. comment to vote for syringe, onion ring, coin, donut, dollar, broom, chaos emerald, picture, mexcian leafy, mojang, bowling ball, wet floor sign episode 2. best paniting dukey: elimination time! music: elimination time! duh duh! dukey: everyone is safe except donut with 1 vote donut: grrrrr! (smacks dukey 10 times) bowling ball, you will have to win this for me! (gets flinged into tlc) dukey: challenge time! the challenge is to make the best painting ever! go! comic book: I hope we are gonna win this. bow: go epics! pancake: (draws a bfdi cast) pizza: (draws a pizza with everything on it) onion ring: (draws a scribbled firey) lator firey speaker: times up! dukey: now let see which team will win by me picking the best painting (points to chaos emerald's picture: sonic and more chaos emeralds) looks like the neturals win so epics is up for elimination voting ends October 31st. comment to vote now! vote for pancake, gold, needle, test tube, bow, box of matches, bob token, pizza, comic book, friend token, dime, diamond, hover board episode 3. attack of the leafys coming soon! eliminated characters donut: 25th place Category:Object shows Category:Bfdi Category:Dukey Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Inanimate TV, Bread, Arrow, Cheese Burger, Cookie, Dirt, Fridge, Gun, Hatty, Ice Cream Cone, Log, Pineapple, Rainbow, Remote Control, Ruler, spray Paint, TLC, Wheely, TV, Cannon ball, host, intern Category:Characters Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:Inanimate Insanity II